Five Nights Of Crossover (tina.g.sherwin's Version)
Five Nights Of Crossover (FNOC) Is a game that takes place at a new pizzeria that a man named Aedan Schmitt makes. He makes the characters based on things he likes. The night guard is a man named Mark Simons. You (The Player) Are trapped at a pizzeria for 5 nights defending of Animatronics. There is 2 extra nights like other FNAF Fan games. It has a sequel which it's link can be found in the trivia section. Do not get confused between this and Bolt Weed's Five Nights of Crossover. Characters Freddy Fazbear He was originally from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After they closed they got the rights to Freddy and made him the mascot of Crossover Funtime Pizza. He looks like the was he did in Five Nights At Freddy's 1. He starts in the Stage. He is first active on night 1. Patrick Star He takes the role of Bonnie. He is from the TV Show SpongeBob. He is first active on night 1. He looks like the Patrick in FNATKK. He moves the 2nd most. 1st being Flumpty. Flumpty Bumpty He is from the game ONAF. Also he takes the place of Chica. He is first active on night 1. His jumpscare looks like his Jumpscare from ONAF 2. And he moves more than any other Animatronic. Furby Furby takes the place of Mangle. Except she is not withered. She is only a little withered. Her eyes glow red. You can see her Endoskeleton threw it if you looks closely. Also she is first active On Night 2. Also she moves the 3rd most. Tails Tails from The Sonic The Hedgehog Series takes the role of Foxy. He is 1st active on Night 2. You must watch him a lot or he runs up to your office and Jumpscares you unless you close the door. Clarence He is first active on Night 4. He looks like Clarence from the TV Show Clarence. He does not really take the role of anyone. But some Fans think he is like Old Freddy. Since they act similar. Luigi He is first active on Night 3. He hides from the cameras. He is only in the blind spot for 3 seconds. He is from the Mario series. Pikachu Pikachu takes the role of BB. Also she can attack you only if the power goes out. She is first active on night 3. She can also turn off Cameras. At day she encourages kids to play games with her, mostly Puzzles. Zombie The Zombie from Minecraft is in this game. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He is not broken. He is a surprisingly not slow. In fact he is very fast. He does not take the role of anyone. Golden Freddy He is a hallucination. He appears when you look at the Golden Freddy poster. When he is there you must put up the camera or he jumpscares you resulting in a Game Over. He looks like his appearance from the 1st game. Night 1 Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty are Active. Rarely Golden Freddy can appear. You must look in CAM7 anc double click on the Freddy poster. You should mainly worry about Flumpty. He will be outside your door at least 3 times. Also Patrick looks exactly like he does in the fan game Five Nights At The Krusty Krab. Night 2 Tails and Furby become Active. Tails is like Foxy. You must keep on looking at him or he dashes to your Office and Kills you unless you lock the door. Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty are still active. Furby will actually talk He will moan. Furby will get to your office very fast. Faster than anyone else. Night 3 Pikachu and Luigi becomes active. The previous animatronics will be active too. Patrick is very active. Pikachu will turn off the cameras. You will need to reboot it. Pikachu can kill you. Flumpty is not very active. Luigi moves when you do not watch him. Night 4 Clarence from The Show with the same name is also here. He has 2 possible paths. That makes it harder. Freddy is very hard to beat today. This night is very difficult. Golden Freddy will automatically appear on 5:00 AM. You must put up the camera for him to go away. An animatronic cam kill you as early as 12: 00 AM. Night 5 All animatronics are active. The main three Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty will be very active. The main concern should be Flumpty. Also the phone guy's call cuts out. It has Flumpty talking it has what he said In ONAF 1 except a little different. Furby will get to you very fast. Night 6 Night 6 is technically the hardest night. Golden Freddy is now active as early as 2: 00 AM. Also Phone guy says were closing. This night is very hard. Night 7 This is the custom night. You can change the Animatronics' Difficulty from 0 to 20. You can choose if you do not want an Animatronic active. You must at least have 1 animatronic. You can do preset Challenges. Beating each one will get you Plush Toys of the Characters. All Plush Toys Main Gang: Freddy, Flumpty and Patrick set to 20. (Reward Freddy Plush) Starter: All animatronics set to 5. (Reward Clarence Plush) Freddies: Freddy and GF set to 20. (Reward Patrick plush) The Bumpty Challenge: Flumpty is set to 20. (Reward Flumpty plush) Normal: All animatronics set to 10. (Reward: Pikachu Plush) Extra Easy: All set to 1. (Reward Furby toy and Luigi Amiibo) 20: All animatronics set to 20. (Reward Tails Doll) Impossible: All characters set to 30. (Reward GF plush) Night 1 call Hello welcome to Crossover Funtime Pizza. So at night the Bots will try to kill you. Everyone says it's because we included Freddy and he's a bad omen. Well I do not believe Them. But what we think is that they have Faulty wiring. So they will try to get you. If you see them lock the door. If they see you they kill you. Also we are thinking about removing Freddy. But not now. He will here for a month or 2. Also you have a generator. Keep on charging or the power goes out. So we have 3 Animatronics today. Freddy The Bear, Patrick Star and Flumpty Bumpty from ONAF. But Flumpty moves a lot. So lock it if you see him. Also when you lock things the Generator goes down quicker. Alright. So just try to make it. Alright? An you got cameras. Look in them. (Laugh) Bye. Night 2 call Hey man welcome back. New you could make it. So Freddy will now be moving more. About as much as Patrick. Also Patrick and Flumpty are still active. And Tails and Furby are here. And I think you should keep an eye on Tails I do not trust him. Also Furby is quite small. Also she is bigger than a Toy version. So she Is very creepy. Really a huge Furby? That sounds so Creepy. Also if you do not know what furby is it's a bird like toy made by Tiger Electronics. Also Watch Tails. So Good Bye. Anyway good bye. Night 3 call Hello Mark it's me again. So today things starts getting Hard. Real Hard. So all the previous Animatronics are active. So we have 2 new Characters. Pikachu is here. Pikachu shocks the cameras so they turn off. Also if Pikachu is in the room he can climb up the doors. He is small. And really cute. He is my favorite. I even have a Plush of him hear. So if Pikachu is there hit the smoke button and he goes away. Also Luigi is here. He is different. He hides Okay Bye Night 4 call Hey Man. So Freddy will be very hard and active tonight. Just try your best. And today Clarence is here. He is pretty hard to deal with. . It's very difficult. I need to go Flumpty is coming for me. All right? So he's coming. I need to go. And Pikachu is pretty easy. Anyway Charge the generator. You know what. I need to go. Good bye and see you tomorrow Bye. Night 5 call Hey man it's me. So today will be pretty hard. You know I can not stay here for too long. Anyway check on Flumpty. I worry about him. So he's comimg for me. I can not stay for too long. (Walking) Wait he's coming. So I need to go. (bang) Watch out for Flumpty. (bang) Uh oh (Phone guy runs out of building) Hi im Flumpty Bumpty I am an Egg. Also I will kill you tonight. Watch out. Have Fun! Night 6 call Hey I'm Flumpty Bumpty I'm an egg. Try to survive. I'm coming for you. My friends are here too! Just watch out. We are very difficult to beat! Also we will not let you live. Have Fun! Night 7 call Hey it's me the phone guy I am back. This is you're last day. Just Quit. (Flumpty) Hi it's me. (Phone guy) You know what I am tired of you. I'm coming to get you dumb A#s egg! Bye. (Flumpty) Nope. (Phone guy) AHHHHH! (Limbs getting torn off) OH GOD HELP (Blood spurts everywhere) (Chocking) (Flumpty) Alright you are dead. Also you will die too Mark. Trivia *After you beat Night 5 the music spooky scary skeletons plays and it shows you your Paycheck. *You're Pay is $400 at the end of the end of the week. *There is a sequel to the game called Five Nights Of Crossover 2 (tina.g.sherwin's version) and also Five Nights Of Crossover 3 (tina.g.sherwin's version). *The pizzeria is called Crossover Funtime Pizza. Category:Games Category:Stories